Burst Kamiwaza Shot
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Burst Kamiwaza Shot |Japanese (Katakana) = 炸裂カミワザショット |Japanese (Romanized) = Sakuretsu kamiwazashotto |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 010 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 010 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 010 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = June 25, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Written Promin!! |Next = Goodbye Wanda... }} is the tenth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on June 25, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Poor Yuto now lost 13 of the Promins he had so far as well as his teammate Wanda thanks to the 2 Bugmins Bug-Liftmin and Bug-Jetmin. His 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, as well as his father, have to go and help Yui find Wanda. Can Yuto reunite with Wanda and recapture and debug the 13 rebugged Bugmins? Plot The episode starts off with a recap from the previous episode. Picked up from the it, Wanda finds himself at a cold, snowy area far away with his nose looking a bit damaged. He's crying for help because he's lost without his Kamiwaza Power-Shooter teammate Yuto. Meanwhile inside a warehouse at the docks, the 13 kidnapped Promins Dorirumin, Kagimin, Zuzumin, Denkyumin, Jaguchimin, Freezemin, Eishamin, Chakkamin, Gakkimin, Micmin, Burgemin, Sharimin and Jishomin were all locked up in a cage, all feeling sad without their owner Yuto. Then, the Bug Bites came in and they were hoping that Don Bugdez will be pleased. Terara threw some of her Wazawai Program at the 13 Promins, rebugging them in the process. Pleasing the Bug Bites themselves, the 13 Promins have now turned into Bugmins and are ready to get out of the cage. At Kirakira First Street, Yuto wishes Yui, Mirai and Shuu good luck on finding Wanda with help from Yuto's father Hiruto. Shuu told his friend Yuto that the people on the internet have been posting photos of the flying tempura online as he shows them on his tablet to him. Yuto agrees and says he has decided to find out who's behind that flying tempura. Hiruto says that he's ready to come with Mirai, Shuu and Yui to find Wanda. Yuuka, Yuto's mother also wished Mirai and Shuu good luck and gave Yui a bag containing her bento lunch. Then, after Mirai, Shuu and Yui about Hiruto coming with them to find Wanda, Yuto summons Railmin in order to take his 2 friends, his sister and his father on a journey to find Yuto's Kamiwaza teammate. When they got onto Railmin's train, Hiruto, Mirai, Shuu and Yui all tell Railmin to start the train-journey. Yuto hopes that Yui and Railmin will find Wanda for him with help from Hiruto, Shuu and Mirai. Later, Megaga and Gigaga began randomly delivering the rebugged Bugmins in boxes at Kirakira First Street, letting the Bugmins cause havoc there. Megaga delivered one box to the fishmonger who opens it and finds Bug-Jaguchimin inside. Bug-Jaguchimin squirted water at the fishmonger while Megaga leaves the fishmonger's shop. Inside Jii Yoda's sweet shop, Gigaga delivered another box to Jii Yoda. When Jii Yoda opens that box, inside it was Bug-Micmin and Bug-Gakkimin. The 2 Bugmins jumped out of the box and Bug-Micmin jumped into Jii Yoda's hand. Gigaga then announces Jii Yoda's unexpected singing performance. While Bug-Gakkimin and Bug-Micmin force Jii Yoda to sing like a karaoke king, Gigaga leaves the sweet shop. Another box has been delivered to Shuu's parents at Tateishi Battered Meat Store which is Shuu's home. While she and Mr. Tateishi were working, Mrs. Tateishi opened the box and finds Bug-Freezemin inside it. Bug-Freezemin puts everything in the store, that Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi were selling, in ice. Everyone at Kirakira First Street began to panic as Terara enjoys watching them, hoping that Don Bugdez will be pleased, until Yuto appears. All on his own, Yuto saw all this happening and summons Turbomin, Tonkmin, Gauzemin and Hasamin in order to confront the rebugged Bugmins. Turbomin chases Bug-Kagimin up the building. Hasamin uses her scissor-hands to fight Bug-Denkyumin. Using his hammer-head, Tonkmin defends himself from Bug-Dorirumin's drilling attack. Gauzemin uses her bandages to make Bug-Jishomin trip over. She ties Bug-Jishomin in her bandages. Yuto was about to recapture and debug Bug-Jishomin when Bug-Chakkamin appears and sets Bug-Jishomin free from Gauzemin's bandages with his flames. Then, 2 more of Yuto's friends Souma and Nicole appear and warn Yuto that several animals have been raiding Kirakira Radio Station thanks to Bug-Zuzumin. When Yuto, Nicole and Souma got to Kirakira Radio Station, Bug-Zuzumin came out of it and Yuto sees him. Yuto was about to recapture and debug Bug-Zuzumin when he heard someone's voice. It was Megaga and Gigaga says that the unrevealed Bug-Jetmin and the flying tempura are coming back to attack Yuto. The flying tempura appears from the sky and Yuto, Nicole and Souma dodged it. Yuto tries the capture and debug whoever's behind the fliying tempura but keeps dodging the flying tempura when it's about to strike Yuto. After, Megaga, Gigaga and the flying tempura left, Bug-Zuzumin came back. Yuto looks closely at Bug-Zuzumin, thinking that Bug-Zuzumin is actually Yui's favourite Promin Zuzumin. However, Bug-Zuzumin then broke wind at Yuto then chuckles at him. Lying on the ground, Yuto wished for his Kamiwaza teammate Wanda to come back. The flying tempura that has been attacking Yuto made his chance on recapturing and debugging the rebugged 13 Bugmins to hard. So on his own, Yuto decided to go back home for the night. At the grassland by the river, Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, along with Yui and her father, were having a picnic while Railmin took a rest. Yui finds an onigiri rice-ball delicious and then feels a bit sad, thinking about Wanda when she closes a container of some chicken karage bites. When he and the 3 children have finished their picnic, Hiruto tells Mirai, Shuu and Yui to continue on with the search for Wanda and Shuu told Railmin, who has finished his rest, that it's time to go. Meanwhile somewhere on a coastal area in Japan as the sun sets, Wanda is in his cloak and was still walking when he meets up with a fisherman. When he saw Wanda's face, the fisherman was shocked and swung his fishing-rod around as he could not understand the looks of Wanda who quickly runs away from him. Safe and away from the crazy fisherman, Wanda was sitting on one of the steps, feeling a bit sad with his nose still damaged. Wanda again cries for help. At the night falls, Nicole was doing her night-time radio broadcast at Kirakira Radio Station which was still raided by the animals Bug-Zuzumin has manipulated. Souma sighed while a monkey tugs his cheeks. Inside Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was in the kitchen, looking at the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of Turbomin, Gauzemin, Tonkmin and Hasamin, while Yuuka was doing the dishes. Back at the coastal area in Japan, Mirai and Shuu asked the fisherman if he has seen Wanda. The fisherman replied that he doesn't know who Wanda is but Wanda is somewhere by the sea. Yui smiled. Hiruto tells Mirai, Shuu and Yui to look around the coastal area to find Wanda. Shuu looks for Wanda at a crossing while Mirai looks for Wanda at an alley. Yui and her father Hiruto look for Wanda near a sculpture. Just then, a figure appeared climbing through the iron fence and Yui reconized the figure's tail. She follows the figure down a path by the sea without Hiruto noticing. Hiruto realised that Yui has disappeared so he has to look for Yui as well. Meanwhile in another part of the coastal area, Yui was still following the cloaked figure who still hears Yui's voice. That was until the figure stops running when Yui trips over. Yui stood up from her fall and walked towards the cloaked figure who wished to be alone and continues to run away. In tears, Yui shouts out figure's actual name without calling him 'Wannosuke'. Hearing Yui's voice saying his name, the figure stops running and turns around to see Yui, revealing to be Wanda as the moon shines down on them. In happy tears, Yui says to Wanda that her brother Yuto needs Wanda's help. Wanda understands who Yuto is, remembering how he first met him and Yui and how Yuto became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter. Wanda's nose suddenly recovers as Wanda finally knew Yui all along. Giving Wanda a hug, Yui then bursts into tears, saying that she missed Wanda so much, while Mirai, Shuu and Hiruto watch them. Back at Kirakira First Street the next morning, as told by Terara, Megaga and Gigaga began randomly delivering Bugmins in boxes again. Poor Nicole found herself trapped in a burger-bun thanks to Bug-Burgemin. Souma found himself surrounded by more monkeys as if Bug-Zuzumin was playing tricks on him again. Still on his own, Yuto tried to recapture the 13 rebugged Bugmins again, starting with Bug-Sharimin, but he heard Terara's voice got distracted by the flying tempura. Yuto avoided the tempura. However, the flying tempura was about to strike Yuto for the second time. Trying to avoid the flying tempura again, Yuto tripped over and fell. The flying tempura was going towards him when Yuto heard a voice shouting "Kamiwaza Search!". Then, a light from the Kamiwaza Searcher pointed at the flying tempura, revealing Bug-Jetmin. Bug-Jetmin drops the tempura and tries to get away. The tempura was the flying tempura no more. Railmin, Hiruto, Mirai, Shuu and Yui all came back on Railmin's train with Wanda. Yuto finally reunites with Wanda who has jumped into Yuto's hood. Seeing that the flying tempura has stopped flying and Wanda has returned, the Bug Bites were shocked. As Turbomin, Tonkmin, Gauzemin and Hasamin reappear, Wanda recommends Yuto to get the 4 Promins to use their Kamiwaza abilities in order to stop Bug-Jetmin. Railmin has did a good job using his Kamiwaza ability to help Hiruto, Yui, Mirai and Shuu find Wanda. Yuto understands what Wanda has said to him. He got Tonkmin to build a huge ramp to help Yuto and Turbomin, who gave Yuto's skateboard a mighty boost, reach out up in the sky and chase Bug-Jetmin. At last, in mid-air, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Jetmin, giving the Bug Bites depression. As Yuto says so, Gauzemin had the 13 rebugged Bugmins tied up in her bandages, giving Yuto, who then lands back on the ground safely, a better chance to recapture and debug them one by one. Not only Yuto had recaptured and debugged all of the 13 rebugged Bugmins but he also captured and debugged Bug-Liftmin who is also tied up in Gauzemin's bandages as well. Yuto has captured and debugged 15 Bugmins in total. Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were frightened, as Yuto says to them they couldn't stop him capturing and debugging Bugmins, and they retreated until next time. Mirai, Shuu and Yui were pleased that the flying tempura incident is finally over. Wanda was pleased Yuto has got the 13 kidnapped Promins back as well as capturing and debugging Bug-Jetmin and Bug-Liftmin. Yuto smiled and he chucled a bit. Back in Hobby Kamiya as the sun sets, Wanda tells Yuto to use the Kamiwaza File for the first time. Yuto finally puts the Kamiwaza Pro-cards in the Kamiwaza File, letting the Promins enter Promin-Land, starting with Turbomin. At Promin-Land, Railmin, Gakkimin, Chakkamin, Burgemin, Jishomin and Eishamin were riding on a roller-coaster, Sharimin, Micmin and Hasamin watch a wrestling match between Jaguchimin and Freezemin, Denkyumin and Zuzumin watch Tonkmin trying to defend himself from a robotic shark and Kagimin watches Gauzemin cheering for Turbomin who's playing a game of whack-a-mole while Dorirumin pops up on the Promin-Land grounds. Back in Yuto's bedroom, Wanda was pleased that Yuto has used the Kamiwaza File for the first time. Yui was so glad that she and her brother Yuto have reunited with Wanda. So she hugs him, annoying Yuto. Trivia In the episode * The 13 Promins that were kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin are rebugged by the Bug Bites at the warehouse. * Megaga and Gigaga go around Kirakira First Street, randomly delivering Bugmins in boxes while Terara was watching. * Yuto's 2 friends Shuu and Mirai and Yuto's father Hiruto helps Yui go and find Wanda. They found him later on. * Whoever's behind the flying tempura turns out to be Bug-Jetmin. * Yuto and Wanda are finally reunited. * Yuto finally recaptures and debugs all 13 of the rebugged Bugmins. He has also captured and debugged Bug-Jetmin and Bug-Liftmin as well. * The Promins Yuto has so far enter Promin-Land for the first time. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Rescuing Turbomin". * This episode marks the end of the flying tempura incident. It began on episode 9. * This is the first episode to continue the story from a previous episode. * This is the first episode to show the rebugging of a Promin. * This is the first episode to show the recapturing of a Bugmin. * Starting from this episode, there's a change on the 'Samba de Wanda' ending. The animation of Wanda dancing has been improved and a live-action footage has been added. The live-action footage was then removed from the 'Samba de Wanda' ending from episode 19. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Mirai * Shuu * Hiruto Kamiya * Yuuka Kamiya * Yui * Nicole * Souma * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Jii Yoda * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Turbomin * Gauzemin * Tonkmin * Railmin * Hasamin * Dorirumin (rebugged, Bug-Dorirumin, debugged) * Kagimin (rebugged, Bug-Kagimin, debugged) * Zuzumin (rebugged, Bug-Zuzumin, debugged) * Denkyumin (rebugged, Bug-Denkyumin, debugged) * Jaguchimin (rebugged, Bug-Jaguchimin, debugged) * Freezemin (rebugged, Bug-Freezemin, debugged) * Eishamin (rebugged, Bug-Eishamin, debugged) * Chakkamin (rebugged, Bug-Chakkamin, debugged) * Gakkimin (rebugged, Bug-Gakkimin, debugged) * Micmin (rebugged, Bug-Micmin, debugged) * Burgemin (rebugged, Bug-Burgemin, debugged) * Sharimin (rebugged, Bug-Sharimin, debugged) * Jishomin (rebugged, Bug-Jishomin, debugged) * Jetmin (Bug-Jetmin, debugged) * Liftmin (Bug-Liftmin, debugged) Bugmins Debugged * Jetmin * Recaptures of Dorirumin, Kagimin, Zuzumin, Denkyumin, Jaguchimin, Freezemin, Eishamin, Chakkamin, Gakkimin, Micmin, Burgemin, Sharimin and Jishomin * Liftmin Promins Summoned * Railmin * Turbomin * Tonkmin * Gauzemin * Hasamin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 11: Goodbye Wanda... 『カミワザ・ワンダ』7 2(土) 第11話「さよならワンダ…」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes